Friends With Benefits
by CarterFanxo
Summary: Carla and Peter are both single, and not quite sure what their looking for. Will they find comfort in each other?
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

I'm thinking about starting a carter fic and I would like to know what you think. I'm planning on starting the story off with carla and peter becoming a "friends with benefits type of relationship, but then developing into having feelings, and falling for each other. There will be a few changes in this fic though :-

-Peter will not be an alcoholic.

- Carla will not have a drink problem.

-Leanne and Peter never happened.

- Frank and Carla never happend.

- Peter is still working at the bookies.

- Simon would be around 6 years old.

and lastly :-

- Michelle is working at the factory with Carla.

I have not wrote a fic before, so please don't give me harsh reviews. I would love some ideas though to help me through if I get stuck. Please review if you would like me to continue on this kind of fic. Thanks x


	2. Chapter 1 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 1 - Friends With Benefits.

**Not much Carter in this chapter guys! But don't worry, there's a LOT to come ;) if you want to read more that is.. I've already written my first 5 chapters, and will be uploading them soon, If you want to read more of this fic!**

Carla and Michelle are sitting in one of the booths of the rovers after a very stressful day at the factory.

"Thank god we got that order out on time i'd say" Michelle said with a sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it!" Carla replied taking a large gulp out of her red wine. "Trust three of my staff to call in sick on the deadline week of the most important order we've got at the factory."

"At least we got the order out in the end 'ey?" Michelle raised her glass to Carla and took a sip of her wine.

"We really should be celebrating you know, out on the town or something" Carla Said.

"I know, but i'm completly wiped car! I really don't fancy glamming up tonight!"

"Alright then misery guts!" Carla replied, "How about a girly night in, my place. Wine, Chocolate, Movies, Facemasks the lot."

"Now that sounds like a plan!"

Steve spottes his girlfirend from the bar, sitting with Carla and he goes to sit and join them.

"Alright ladies! Mind if I join you?" Steve asks, sitting beside Michelle and putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"What are you after Steve?" Michelle asks curiously to her boyfriend.

"Nothing my love!"

Michelle gives Carla a look and then looks at Steve.

"Alright then" Steve says "Nick and the lads are planning a poker night at the bistro tonight, and I was wondering if you could look after Amy for me?".

"Well Steve, I was planning of having a girly night in with Carla tonight.." Michelle answered slightly annoyed.

"Listen Michelle, we can have a girly night in tomorrow night, it doesn't matter." Carla says.

"Well i just thought, why don't you come to mine Car? we can have the girly night in the back of the rovers? I will have put Amy to bed by then."

"Only if you're sure?"

"Of course i am!"

"Thanks babe you're a star!" Steve says kissing Michelle on the cheek and getting up to go and get the girls another drink from the bar.

Steve walks behind the bar of the rovers getting the two large red wines for Michelle and Carla when Peter walkes In.

"Alright Peter mate what are you having?" Steve asked the bookie.

"Oh just an orange juice please mate, picking Simon up from footie practice in a bit." Peter answered

Steve makes Peter his drink "that's £1.10 please mate".

"Cheers" Peter says and takes a gulp of his juice.

"'Ey listen mate, Do you fancy a game of poker in the bistro tonight, there's a few going. I'm going, I think Ty's going, So is Owen, David, Dev And Tommy, and Nick will be there." Steve offered.

"I can't tonight mate, ain't got no one to look after Simon. My dad's away, and Deirdre is away on a pottery class trip or something." Peter answered.

"Well 'Chelle's looking after Amy tonight, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if Simon came here for a few hours, you could pick him up on your way back tonight."

"Mate.."

Before Peter had a chance to answer Steve, Steve had already shouted Michelle over from the booths.

Michelle walked up to the bar and Steve asked her, "'Ey 'Chelle, you wouldn't mind if Simon came here tonight would 'ya? just until Peter is at the bistro with me? he ain't got a babysitter.

"Course Not!" Michelle answers. "You can pick him up on your way home. Carla and me are having a girly night in the backroom tonight anyway so I won't be in bed."

"There you go mate sorted" Steve said.

"Alright Mate, I'll come. Thanks Michelle!", Peter answered.

"It's alright Peter! Now Steve, can me and Carla have our drinks now?".

"I was just brining them over to you, there you go!" Steve gave Michelle the two red wines, and Michelle return to the booth and gives one glass to Carla.

Steve and Peter had been standing in the bar for about half an hour by now, talking. Then Peter downs the rest of his drink and puts his glass on the bar.

"Right mate, I'll be round about 7.30pm with Simon. I'll see 'ya later.

"Alright pal!"

As Peter is walking out he shouts to Michelle in one of the booths,

"Thanks again 'Chelle!"

and Michelle answers "No Problem Peter! I'll see 'ya later!".

With this, Michelle turns back to face Carla and she says,

"Aww, he's lovely isn't he bless him."

"I Don't know 'Chelle, I haven't really spoken to him much, only the odd "Hello", any way I better go and get the Wine and the things we'll be needing tonight, I'll see ya later babe!".

With this, both Michelle And Carla stand up and they kiss each other on the cheeks.

"Alright babe! Come Over about 7 Ok?"

"Ok See 'ya later 'Chelle!".

Carla then leaves the Rovers and Michelle and Steve leaves towards the back of the Rovers to get themselves ready, leaving Tina and Sean in charge of the Rovers.

Well guys, let me know what you think! And again, please no harsh comments, it's my first fic. I've already written my first 5 chapters. I will be uploading them in the next few hours, if you want to read more of course! Thanks again! :) xo


	3. Chapter 2 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 2 - Friends With Benefits

Thanks for the reviews guys! Much appreciated! It gives me a huge boost! :) as promised here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, a bit more carter in this chapter ;) xx

Carla arrived at the rovers around about 7.00pm and goes straight through to the backroom. Michelle is sitting downstairs in her pyjamas on the sofa, with Amy sitting next to her playing on her nintendo ds.

"Alright 'Chelle".

"Alright Car, sit down, i'll make you a drink."

With that, Michelle takes the two bottles of wine from Carla and goes straight through to the kitchen.

"And how are you Amy are you OK?"

"I'm Ok thanks Carla." Amy said, not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Well that's good, what game are you playing?"

"Mario Karts" Amy replied not taking her eyes off of her game again.

"Oh right" Carla said and with that, Michelle came back from the kitchen with a large glass of wine for her "Thanks 'Chelle" Carla said taking the glass from Michelle.

About 15 minutes there was a knock on the rovers back door.

"Oooh that must be Peter and Simon", Michelle said, putting her glass down on the coffee table and getting up to answer the door.

Amy didn't move a muscle and Carla was sitting on the armchair next to the sofa sipping her wine.

Michelle came back with Simon and Peter in toll.

"Alright Carla?", Peter asked with a warm smile.

"Alright" Carla answerd a bit shy.

Suddenly Amy jumped up and said to Simon "Hey Simon! have you got your DS with you?"

"Yeah I have!"

"Great! I'm playing Mario Karts, do you want to play two players with me?"

"OK then!." Simon answered.

"Right, let's go upstairs you to, you can play your DS upstairs while me and Carla sit here. You can put a DVD on or something, and Amy. You can stay up late tonight since Simon is with you and you haven't got school tomorrow. Come on up 'ya get."

Simon and Amy ran up the stairs and Peter asked Michelle "Where's Steve Michelle? Has he already gone?".

"No he's up stairs getting himself ready, I'm telling you he takes longer to get ready than I would if I was going out! I'll go upstairs to tell him your here, and to check on them two." With this, Michelle started up the stairs leaving Peter and Carla on their own.

"So, how's it going with you Carla at the factory?" Peter asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, it's going good you know. Busy at the moment with all these deadlines and orders coming in, but i'm not complaining. How's it in the bookies?".

"It's been quite good over the last few months! but it's going to get quieter now, since it's getting nearer and nearer to christmas, people haven't got money to bet. At least people will be needing underwear, so you're safe!" Peter replied with a small laugh.

"Yeah I Guess!" Carla replied with a chuckle.

There was an awkward silence again and both of them didn't know what to say. Finally Peter piped up and said "How's it going with Trevor? I haven't seem him around in a while".

Trevor was Carla's boyfriend. They'd started dating a a while back, but they'd broken up about two months back. Trevor was a binman, but Carla gave him work in the factory when they'd started dating. Things didn't work out, and they'd broken up. Trevor then had left the street, and Carla didn't know where he was by now. Peter was oblivious to this though.

"Oh, erm we broke up about two months ago" Carla said bowing her head, "things weren't working out".

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know" Peter replied feeling guilty.

"It's alright" Carla replied with a smile. "You weren't to know."

"Listen, can I give you my number. Just incase Si's unsettled or something and you need me to come back.

"Yeah sure." and with this, they both exchanged numbers.

As they were exchanging numbers, Michelle and Steve came back downstairs.

"Are you ready now Steve?" Peter asked putting his coat on.

"I Sure am mate," Steve answered. "I'm planning on winning big tonight!."

"Have a good time!" Michelle told the men, kissing Steve on the lips.

"I sure will babe! Thanks i'll see 'ya later," Steve said walking through the door.

Peter followed Steve, but quickly turned back "Thanks again 'Chelle and I won't be late".

"Don't worry about it! Just go and enjoy yourselves!"

"Thanks! And i'll see ya later," giving Carla a warm smile.

"Right, more wine Car?" Michelle asked taking Carla's glass.

There you go, another chapter guys. Hope you liked it! I know that chapter wasn't very long, but don't worry! There will be a lot of Carter in the next Chapter ;) Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming :) xo


	4. Chapter 3 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 3 - Friends With Benefits

**I Want to say a huge thanks for all of you that reviewed! Means a lot. Quite happily going to carry on with this Fic. I forgot to say in the introduction, Carla Is 34, and Peter is 40 in this fic. As promised, here's a little more Carter ;) Enjoy xx**

It was now 11.30pm, and the men still hadn't returned from the bistro. The girls were having a good time in the backroom of the rovers, and they had now gone through 3 bottles of wine.

"Listen Car, I'd better go up and check on Amy and Simon," Michelle said trying to get up from her slumped position on the sofa, but failing miserably. "Watch you self 'Chelle" Carla said giggling whilst helping her up. "I'll open another bottle of wine," Carla said walking to the kitchen. As Carla was pouring another glass for Michelle and herself, she recieved a text from Peter.

**"Is Simon OK?x".**

**"He's Fine. Michelle has gone upstairs to check on them. x**

Carla then walked back to the living area. Michelle returned a few seconds later closing the door quietly.

"Amy and Simon are asleep, I've put Simon in the spare bed. He can kip here tonight, there's no point in waking him."

"I've just had a text from Peter, he was asking how Simon was."

"How have you got Peter's number Car?" Michelle asked intrigued.

"It's nothing like that 'Chelle. He gave me his number when you took Simon and Amy upstairs before, just in case Simon was unsettled and we needed to get hold of him."

"Yeah right," Michelle answered giggling, taking her wine glass from Carla's hand, and sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Believe what you like 'Chelle," Carla said taking a sip of her wine.

"He's alright though isn't he, would you say no?"

"Yeah he's an alright guy."

"But you didn't answer my question Car," Michelle giggled drunkenly.

"What?"

"Would you say no?"

"Say no to what 'Chelle?" Carla asked not understanding what Michelle was getting at, as she was drunk as well.

"You know.. how can I put it. Spending the night with him?" Michelle said taking a large gulp of her wine.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't thought about Peter in that way, I don't know him that well 'Chelle."

"You would wouldn't you! HA! I knew it!" Michelle laughed standing up.

"Shhhh be quiet will 'ya. The kids are sleeping upstairs." Carla said rather annoyed.

"Nothing wrong with having a crush on someone Car," Michelle said winking at Carla.

"Would you Michelle?"

"What? Sleep with Peter?, I dunno. I can't really answer that since I'm his best friends girlfriend, but he is fit though isn't he?" Michelle giggled.

With this, there was a large bang, the rovers door slamming into the door and Steve and Peter rolling in.

"HEY BABE! GUESS WHAT I WON £500 TONIGHT! I TOLD 'YA I WAS PLANNING ON WINNING BIG!" Steve shouted showing Michelle the money.

"Well that's great babe!" Michelle replied, but keep quiet 'ey, the kids are sleeping upstairs."

"Thanks Michelle" Peter slurred, "Shall I go up and get Simon now."

"Nooo! Leave him there for the night, you can come and pick him up tomorrow morning. He's sound asleep in the spare bed now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah totally! Pick him up before lunch tomorrow if ya want." Michelle answered.

"Thanks 'Chelle! I owe you one".

"Right, I better get home now, thanks for tonight 'Chelle, it's been a laugh," Carla said, getting up from the sofa and kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"And I should get going now as well, do 'ya want me to walk 'ya home Carla?" Peter asked, turning to Carla.

Carla looked at Michelle, who gave her a wink, and turned back to Peter and said "Sure! Why not, " with a warm smile.

"I'll text ya tomorrow or something 'Chelle."

"Alright babe. See ya! Make sure she gets home alright will 'ya Peter? Michelle said giggling a little as Peter and Carla walked through the rovers back door.

"I will 'Chelle don't worry," Peter replied.

Carla and Peter was now walking along the cobbles of Coronation Street.

"So, how did you're night go?" Peter asked Carla.

"Ahh we had a laugh," Carla replied giggling and tripping over the cobbles in her high heels.

"Woah, watch your self," Peter said grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry," Carla laughed grabbing his arm.

Carla and Peter continued to walk and they were now outside of Carla's flat.

"Well thanks for walking me home" Carla smiled.

"It's quite alright Carla," they stood there for a good few seconds in an awkward silence. Peter piped up and said "well, I should get going."

"Why don't you come up for a coffee?" Carla asked. Wondering if she was over-stepping the mark straight after she'd just said it.

"Ermm, yeah alright then. Why not?" Peter answered.

With this, Carla smiled at him and went into her bag to get her flat keys.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get you a coffee," Carla said taking her coat off, and walking to the kitchen.

Peter sat down on her sofa, and looked around her flat. Carla then came back with two mugs of hot coffee.

"There you go," Carla said handing Peter his cup of Coffee.

"Cheers," Peter replied taking the mug from her hands.

"So, did ya win some money tonight? Carla asked giggling slightly and taking a sip of her coffee."

"Not a penny! Spent nearly £200 though!,"

"Ouch!" Carla said making a hissing noise.

"I know right." Peter said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'll tell ya what, you don't half make a decent cup of coffee".

"Hahaha! Thanks" Carla laughed, "At least I can do something right" she said her voice turning into a more serious tone.

"'Ey, don't talk about your self like that."

"Well it's true. What have I got ey Peter? I haven't had a decent relationship since Paul. Then there was Liam, then there was my finacee Tony, he killed Liam, the man I think I ever loved, and then there was Trev. Even he couldn't get away quick enough. I'm 34 and still haven't settled down. I expected to be happily married at this stage of my life, maybe with a kid. But no, nothing comes easy with me," Carla said bowing her head.

"'Ey," Peter said, getting up from the armchair he was sitting on and sitting next to her on the sofa putting his hand on her lower back, "What's brought all this on?."

"I don't know, maybe it's the drink. You bring everything out when your drunk don't ya."

"Well don't talk like that about yourself you've got a lot to be proud of." Peter replied rubbing her back.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Carla said looking at him.

"You're business to start off with, you've built it up a hell of a lot since you lost Paul and Liam."

"A successful business doesn't keep you warm at night though does it Peter,"

"Maybe not," Peter replied. "But you've got people that care about ya."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Chelle for one, and then you've got Rob. He has a funny way of showing it, I know. But all brothers and sisters are like that. If anything every happend to you, Rob would be devastated. You mark my words.

"If you say so Peter," Carla laughed.

"And you've got me," Peter whispered into her ear. "I know i've only started talking to you properly for a few hours, but I feel like I've got to know you a hell of a lot, and I don't like you feeling like this." At this point, Carla and Peter are looking directly into each others eyes.

"Anytime you need to talk, come to see me, text me, phone me, whatever. I'm here for you." Peter said his hand still remaining on her lower back.

"Do you really mean it?" Carla replied tearfully.

"100%" Peter said.

With this Carla leaned in to kiss Peter on the lips passionately. At first Peter was shocked, but then responded eagerly.

Carla then wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, and lied down on the sofa, dragging Peter on top of her. After a couple of minutes, Carla got up off the sofa, breaking their kiss and standing up looking at Peter. She then held her hand out gesturing for Peter to take it. Peter took her hand and stood up. She began walking towards the bedroom still holding Peter's hand. He stopped outside her bedroom door and tugged at her hand she turned around and Peter looked directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked seriously not wanting to rush her.

"100%" she replied smiling at him.

He leaned in again and kissed her firmly on the lips, and made their way into the bedroom...

**There's another chapter for you guys! hoping that you're enjoying it so far. There will be another update up hopefully two by tomorrow night. Again please review. Let me know what you think. I'm not quite comfortable in writing sexy scenes yet. After I've got the hang of writing on here then I might do a sexy scene ;) PM me if you've got any ideas for me. Ideas are always welcome. Thank you for reading xo**


	5. Chapter 4 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 4 - Friends With Benefits.

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you, and thanks again for the reviews and support they mean a lot! Keep them coming :) Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy xx**

Carla woke up early the next morning, the gap between the curtains letting the sunrise onto her face. She didn't remember a lot about the previous night. Up to now, she only knew that she had a banging headache and that all she needed was a strong black coffee and some painkillers. She stretched her arm out innocently to the other side of her double bed not turning her head, but jumping slightly as she felt someone lying there beside her, and it finally hit her. She slept with Peter last night! She dragged herself out of bed slowly, (not wanting to wake Peter up) and stepped over Peter's clothes, which was thrown from the previous night of antics to be in a bundle of mess at the bottom of Carla's bed. As she made her way out of the bedroom, she closed the door behind her quietly, and sighed to herself. She filled the kettle up for it to boil and leaned on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands. "What the hell had she I done?" she thought to herself..

About 15 minutes later she heard Peter coming thought from her bedroom and she propped herself up from her slumped position on the sofa and said

"Alright?" awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm fine 'ta" he replied, not knowing what to say next or where to put himself.

After a few seconds, Carla finally piped up and got off the sofa looking at Peter.

"Look Peter, what happened last night. It should never of happened. You shouldn't even be here!" she said a bit angrily, a bit of mixed emotions also because of her hangover.

"You weren't complaining last night," Peter answered rather smugly. "Had a real heart to heart we did last night.."

"Look Peter let's stop it there yeah! Whatever I said last night, I didn't mean it. You should go, like I said, you really shouldn't be here," Carla replied annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm going." Peter said, grabbing his coat and slamming the front door on the way out.

He stopped for a moment outside of Carla's front door and raked his hand through his dark brown hair. All he needed now was a strong coffee and a shower. Freshen himself up ready for picking Simon up in a few hours.

Carla was still sitting on the sofa about an hour later, the hangover kicking in big style, she decided to text Michelle to see how she was that morning..

"How's the head 'Chelle? xx"

Before Carla had a chance to wait for an answer back she was heading back to bed to recover from her hangover with another cup of coffee and some pain killers. To be honest, she felt a little bit guilty for having a go at Peter earlier. After all, it was partly her fault too..

* * *

"DAAAAD," Simon shouted running up to his dad and hugging him, after coming down the rovers stairs to find his dad in the living room, been let in by an equally hung over Michelle.

"How are ya mate? Hope you behaved your self for Michelle," Peter replied putting his son down.

"Good as gold!" Michelle answered.

"Where were you last night Dad?"

"Well son, I got back here rather late last night. By the time I got here you were sound asleep, so Michelle kindly offered for you to stay the night. She didn't want me to disturb you." Peter said smiling at Michelle.

"Ah right!"

"Right! We better go then mate, what do ya say to Michelle?"

"Thanks Michelle,"

"Yeah Thanks 'Chelle," Peter said.

"Don't Worry About It Peter," Michelle answered back smiling as the boys left the rovers.

As they were walking down Coronation Street towards their flat Peter said

"Listen Si, How about we go for a kick about in the Park?

"Ohhh yeah! Can we get a burger aswell?"

"Go on then, since you've behaved for Michelle last night!"

"Ace" Simon smiled happily.

"Listen," Peter said as they arrived in front of their flat door and opening it. "Why don't you run up to the flat to get your ball and then we can get going?,"

"Alright," Simon answered bouncing up the flat stairs as Peter stood outside waiting for him and lighting a fag, thinking back to what had just happened the previous night."

**I know this chapter wasn't very long guys, but the next few chapters will be building up to some big scenes between Peter and Carla. (Hopefully I will of written a sexy scene for you by then :P) thanks for reading and please, keep the reviews and ideas coming. Thank you xo**


	6. Chapter 5 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 5 - Friends With Benefits.

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! :) Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy xx**

Peter and Simon arrived back at their flat from their day out together around about 6.30pm. Peter had treated Simon for an ice cream as well a burger for being a good lad for Michelle.

"Right mate, straight to the bath you go," Peter told Simon as they both climbed the flat stairs, "and put you'r clothes in front of the washing machine, they're covered in grass stains! That's a good lad."

Peter ran Simon's bath for him, and whilst he was in the bath, he went over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He contenplated on texting Carla, but he changed his mind. He thought he should leave it for another day..

Carla on the other hand had got back out of bed, had a shower and was now sitting on the sofa with a hot mug of coffee in her hand. She hated the fact that Peter and her had a row that current morning. She'd been sitting there for about an hour by now holding her phone, wondering if she should text Peter, and if she did decide to text him, what was she going to say. She finally plucked up the courage and sent Peter a text..

**"Look Peter, I'm sorry for this morning. Can we talk? xx".**

Peter was sitting in the living area of his flat waiting for Simon to come out from the bathroom, so they could watch a bit of TV together before he went to bed, when his phone bleeped. Indicating that he had just had a message through. He rushed over to his phone and smiled seeing a text from Carla and he opened it..

**"I'm sorry too, look why don't you come over round about 8.30? Simon will be in bed by then xx".**

He got a text back from Carla as soon as he put his Phone down on the kitchen counter saying..

**"See you then xx".**

Peter smiled putting his phone back down on the counter, and as he did that, Simon came through from the bathroom in his ben 10 pyjamas and the wet towel in his hand.

"All done dad!"

"That's a good lad!" Peter said ruffling Simon's hair as he took the wet towel from his son and sticking them in the washing machine. "I thought we could watch a bit of Tv Si Since it's not your bed time till 8.00pm. What do 'ya fancy watching?."

"Ermmmm. Can We watch Top Gear Dad?"

"Course you can, you go sit on the sofa son, and i'll bring you a hot chocolate."

Simon did as he was told. He went to sit on the sofa and he switched the Tv on. Peter soon came through with Simon's hot chocolate and a coffee for himself, and they both started watching Top Gear...

* * *

Within 20 minutes of the program, Simon was fast asleep. After all of that running he had done in the park that day, but Peter hadn't noticed. He was deep in thought of what he was going to tell Carla when she got to the flat.

Peter was soon snapped back out from his daydream with the revving coming from one of the cars on the Tv. He looked down at Simon and noticed that he was sleeping. He picked his son up from the sofa and carried him through to his bedroom, put him in his bed, and kissed him goodnight on the forehead, closing the door quietly as he exited his room. Peter looked at his phone 7.35pm. Carla wasn't coming till 8.30 so he decided to go into the bathroom to freshen himself up after all that running he had done with Simon in the park that afternoon.

8.30pm soon came round and Peter was sitting on the sofa when the buzzer of the flat went. He got up from the sofa and said into the intercom "Come up" before buzzing Carla up. He could hear her walking up the stairs as he stood by the sofa upon waiting for her arrival playing with his hands. Carla came through the door..

"Hey.." She said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey.." Peter answered back.

They both stood there for a couple of seconds in an awkward atmosphere when Peter finally said..

"Coffee?"

"I'd love one 'ta" She said smiling at him.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

He soon returned with two strong, steaming mug of coffee's putting them on the coffee table.

"Soo.." Carla started. "Last night.."

"Yeah I know, It meant nothing." Peter said looking down.

"Look Peter, It's got nothing to do with you, you were good. Great in fact," Carla said regretting what she had said as Peter took it in a different way to what she had tried to say. Peter gave her a big smile, making her blush.

"I mean the way you treated me, made me feel worth something, and I'm not trying to say you were crap! Oh you know what I mean," Carla said again blushing again and looking down after tripping over her words."

"I know Carla, I'm only messing with 'ya," Peter said leaning forwards to grab his cup of coffee. "And I totally understand" he said taking a sip of his coffee. "You really opened yourself up for me last night, and I respect that. We were both drunk. Things happen. It's not like we've got feelings for each other is it?."

Carla didn't reply, just smiled at him. How could he be so lovely to her after all the aggro she had given him that morning.

"So let's start again 'ey?" Peter ventured holding his hand out towards Carla. "Friends?."

"Friends," Carla replied taking his hand and shaking his hand. "Look, I wanna apologise for the way I spoke to you this morning, I was out of order."

"Don't worry about it, it's all water under the bridge for me now. Forget it.

Carla smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee. Michelle was right about what she had said about Peter in the pub yesterday. He truly was a lovely man.

Carla had been in Peter's flat about an hour by now just talking, when she decided to head off home. Peter showed her out and as she got into her car he said..

"No hard feelings 'ey?"

"No hard feelings," Carla replied smiling as she got into her car.

Peter waved as she drove off and he bounced up the flat stairs, glad that he had sorted stuff out with Carla.

**Well guys, that's another chapter done! As you can see, i'm slowly building up the friendship between Peter and Carla, before something happens again in the next few chapters. The next chapters will be mainly revolving aroung Peter and Carla. Hope you enjoyed! And I've just started typing up the next chapter. Hopefully be up by tonight/tomorrow night. Thanks for reading xo**


	7. Chapter 6 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 6 - Friends With Benefits.

**As promised guys.. Here's another chapter up for you tonight. Enjoy! :) xx**

It was Friday night, and Carla was in a bit of a rush. Tonight was the night of Leanne's wedding night, who was getting married to Nick in a couple of weeks. All the factory girls were going, Beth, Julie, Sally, Hayley, Fiz, Izzy and Michelle, as well as Stella, Gloria, Eva, Maria, and not forgetting Sean! Carla was rushing down Coronation Street at 5.30pm after sending everyone home a bit early because of the hen night, she was supposed to be in the Bistro by 6.30pm!

She arrived at her flat, jumped in the shower and was soon out and drying her hair. It was now 5.55pm, 35 minutes to get changed, and do her hair and make up. "Will I do it in time?" She thought to herself.

* * *

Carla was walking down Coronation Street dressed to the nines, in a black short tight dress, her hair is curled and her make-up is immaculate. She crossed the road from roys rolls to the pavement where Audrey's salon was. She then rummaged into her bag, and took her phone out. She looked at the time. 6.40pm. 10 minutes late, but not bad after only having an hour to get herself ready. She decided to text Michelle to say that she was on her way over and was to busy to notice Peter standing in the bookies entrance smoking a fag. Peter saw Carla walking towards the Bistro and she looked incredible, but he could clearly see that she hadn't noticed that he was standing there.

"'Eyy Carla!" Peter shouted.

Carla turned around hearing that her name was being shouted, and noticed it was Peter and started walking towards him.

"Ohhh 'iya Peter! I didn't notice you there," she replied with a warm smile.

"No I noticed, you were to busy on your phone," he giggled.

"Oh, I was texting 'Chelle to tell her I was on my way and to get me a drink in. Were off to town in a bit. It's Leanne's hen night."

"Oh right, don't let me keep you."

"Another minute won't hurt," she replied smiling at him.

"You look incredible by the way."

"Thanks," she said looking towards the floor, blushing slightly.

"There'll be a queue of lads behind you tonight."

"I don't think so." she replied, looking directly into his eyes.

"Why not? I mean your drop dead gorgeous..' he said looking into her eyes.

They kept their eye contact for a few seconds before Carla broke it, looking at the floor smiling before saying..

"Look, I better go," she said pointing towards the bistro.

"You go," Peter replied smiling at her.

"I'll see ya," she said before smiling and carry on walking towards the bistro.

"See ya."

Carla smiled to herself as she carried on walking towards the bistro. Peter Barlow sure knew how to make a girl feel good. She soon arrived at the bistro door and opening it preparing her self for a good night out on the town with the girls.

Peter had stayed out side of the bookies leaning on his flat door as Carla made her way down Coronation Street and into the Bistro. Peter had checked her out many times as he watched her make her way down the street, and he wasn't ashamed to say that right now, he was quickly developing a huge crush for Carla Connor..

* * *

**Sorry that this wasn't a big update guys, as I said.. I'm building it up, so there can be a big chapters further along. Hope you enjoyed it! and keep the reviews coming, they're very helpful. xo**


	8. Chapter 7 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 7 - Friends With Benefits.

**Right guys.. like I promised, Carter :D. I'm in the middle of writing a sex scene for the chapter after this one, so it may take longer as I haven't written one before. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected.**

A few hours later and Peter was sitting on the sofa in his flat fiddling with his phone. Simon was in bed, there was nothing on the Tv and Peter was well and truly bored. He let his thoughts wonder back to Carla. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. He tried to do stuff around the flat to try and take his mind off of the raven haired beauty but nothing seemed to work. In the end, he sat down on the sofa and took his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Carla..

**_"Hope you're having a good night, and may I remind you how stunning you were looking tonight xx_**."

* * *

Carla on the other hand was in the nightclub with all of the girls who were dancing away on the dance floor. They were having a good old laugh looking at Beth dancing away. After a while, Carla decided to go to the bar to get a drink.

"I'm going to the bar 'Chelle." she told her bestfriend.

"Alright." Michelle replied.

As Carla ordered a large vodka tonic from the bar, she opened her bag and looked at her phone, she smiled to herself as she saw a text from Peter. She opened it and smiled at what she saw. He truly was lovely, and such a charmer. Before she had a chance to text back, Michelle was behind her, dragging her to go back on the dancefloor. She stuffed her phone back into her bag and decided that she would text Peter back later when she was on her way home.

* * *

It was now 1.30am and Carla and all the girls were standing on the pavement waiting for their taxi's to pick them up and take them back to Coronation Street. Carla was standing a little bit further away from all of the other girls, who were laughing at Beth and Julie who was busy trying to chat the policeman up. Carla on the otherhand was on her phone and she quickly remembered that she needed to answer Peter's text back. She opened up the message he had sent her a few hours earlier and she smiled to herself. Michelle turned around and saw her bestfriend smiling at her phone.

"Oh aye miss, what are ya smiling at?," Michelle asked Carla with a smirk.

"Nothing 'Chelle." Carla giggled.

Carla was saved! As Michelle was going to question further the taxi's came around the corner and they all went into the taxi's. Carla and Michelle were on the same one. Michelle had her head on Carla's shoulder, so Carla got her chance to text Peter back without further questioning from Michelle.

"Had a fab night! On my way home, and thank you xx."

Carla thought that Peter would not see the text till the next morning as she thought he was in bed now and asleep since it was past 1.30am.

Peter was sitting in his flat watching a film and smoking a fag, unable to sleep when he jumped slightly as he heard his phone bleep indicating that he had a message. He reached over for his phone and he smiled seeing it was an answer back from Carla. He read the text back and figured that he wouldn't answer back, hoping the taxi's would drop the girls off on Coronation Street, so he would get his chance to talk to Carla.

The girls soon arrived at Coronation Street, and they stubled out of the taxi's.

"Thanks for a fab night girls! How about a nightcap in the bistro," Leanne asked.

Everybody agreed except for Carla. As the girls were starting to walk towards the bistro, Carla grabbed Michelle's arm and told her.

"Look 'Chelle, I'm going 'ome. I'm shatterd."

"One more Car!," she begged her friend.

"No 'Chelle. One will turn in to two and then to three. If I carry on I won't make it home," she answered with a giggle.

"Alright babe.." Michelle answered. "Text me tomorrow yeah."

"Alright 'Chelle." Carla said as she hugged her friend goodnight.

Both women started walking into different directions. Michelle towards the bistro and Carla towards her flat.

Carla decided to have a sit down on the bench outside of Audrey's because her feet were killing her, no thanks to the 9 inch heels she was wearing. She took her shoes off for a second and leaned back into the bench and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and contenplated knocking on Peter's door to say hi. She soon changed her mind, just in case she woke Simon. Oblivious to Carla, Peter had seen her sitting on the bench from his flat window and was on his way down to talk to her..

* * *

Peter opened the flat door slowly and popped his head out. He saw Carla sitting on the bench with her eyes closed. She soon opened her eyes when she heard someone wolf whistle. She turned her head and smiled as she saw Peter looking at her, arms folded and leaning on the flat door frame. She got up off of the bench and they both walked towards each other, coming together in the middle of the road.

"Hey you," she greeted him with a smirk.

"Alright gorgerous," he winked. "What were you doing sitting there."

"Well, I was going to come and say hello," she said flirting with him, "But I changed my mind in case I woke Simon. I don't think he'd appreciate a very drunken woman waking him up at 2.00am would he now?," she smirked.

"It's a good job I saw you through the window then isn't it?."

He looked directly into Carla's eyes..

"May I tell you again how gorgeous you looked tonight."

Carla didn't respond. She looked straight into his eyes and gave him a slow and meaningfull peck on his lips. She pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. He let is eyes drift from Carla's lips wich was red and plump, he leaned in and pecked her on her lips over and over. Their kiss soon turned steamy and they were now kissing passionately, their tongues dueling together. He put his arms around Carla's slim wasit and she let her arms rest on the back of his neck. Carla soon came to her senses and broke their kiss..

"I'm sorry," Carla said. "I can't do this," and she tried to get away quickly. Peter didn't give her a chance though as he pulled her back with her hand,

"What for?." he said as he put his finger under her chin and lifted her chin up so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I can't do this Peter. I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. You've been so lovely to me, but after all i've been through with Trev, I'm just not ready right now.." Carla tries to get away again, a little bit tearful but Peter pulls her back again..

"Who said this was something serious?," he replied. Talking about what was going on between Carla and him. "Just a bit of fun 'ey," he said with a smil and he leaned in again kissing her passionately.

Carla responded for a few seconds, going weak when she was in Peter's hands, putting her two hands on each side of Peter's face and pulling away..

"Just as friends?." She whispered.

"Just as friends," he whispered back, winks at her and kisses her passionately again.

He couldn't believe his luck. He was now kissing the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes in the middle of the street, and he didn't want it to end.

They stood there for a couple of minutes in each other's arms, kissing passionately in the middle of the street when Peter stops kissing her and whispers into her ear,

"Come up to the flat.." kissing her on the cheek.

"I really don't know Peter.."

"Like said, no strings attached. It's only a bit of fun, nothing serious," he said making eye contact with her and holding both of her hands massaging them.

"But what about Simon?,"

"I'll wake you up tomorrow morning before waking Simon up, he won't even notice.." he said as he kissed her cheek and let his kisses lead down her neck..

With that, Carla couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed Peter's hand and lead him up the bookies flat as quietly as she possibly could. Trying her best in her drunken state not to wake Simon up..

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys.. Thank you to everyone that's left reviews. Really surportive :) Keep the reviews going. Thanks for reading. xo**


	9. Chapter 8 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 8 - Friends With Benefits.

**Here we go guys.. the M rated chapter ;) First time i've written an M rated.. hope it's alright. Enjoy :) xx**

As Carla ran up the stairs and Peter ran after her, a little bit slower. As Peter got up the flat stairs, locked the door and turned around to see Carla leaning seductively on the back of the sofa. He made his way over to her. He was now looking down at her a bit. They just stared at each other for a bit before Carla grabbed Peter by his t-shirt and pulling him towards her so their lips could meet. Carla's hands then started to wander down to Peter's belt and as she started undoing Peter's belt and trousers.

"My.. Someone's in a rush," Peter smirked inbetween their kisses.

Carla stoped their kisses and said,

"I can feel you growing against me, and I must say. It's a massive turn on."

"Is it now," Peter said breaking their kiss for a second as he took his t-shirt off. "Well I must say miss, you are far to over-dressed at this minute."

With this, Peter grasped Carla's bum, kneading it firmly before pulling it over her bum and up off of her body until she was standing there clad only in her lacy purple matching bra and knickers. Peter stood back and admired what he saw, before leaning in and kissing Carla again. He then lifted Carla up,

"It's time we headed into the bedroom don't ya think?"

Carla didn't reply, she just wrapped her legs around Peter's middle, and let him carry her through into Peter's bedroom.

Peter lay Carla down gently on the bed not breaking their kiss. As Peter kissed her, his hand made it's way around Carla's back and unclipped her bra, letting her breasts bounce free. He threw the bra off of the bed and continued his kissing, letting them go down her neck and to her breast. He began sucking one one nipple, and then moving on to giving the same treatment to the other one. He then let his hand move from resting on Carla's tanned, toned stomach sliding down until he reached her knickers. He wrapped his finger around the lastic and pulled them down her legs and threw them off of the bed. He moved his fingers down towards her, parting her lips with two fingers before enetering her with two fingers.

"My, someone's excited I can see," he said.

Carla didn't answer, insted she just moaned in pleasure with what Peter was doing with his fingers. Peter let is tongue moved down from her breasts and down her belly. He stopped doing what he was doing with his fingers and let his tongue do the job. He opened her legs slightly wider and started sucking on her clitoris. Peter could feel Carla getting more and more wet. He then let his tongue slide towards her entrance. He could then feel Carla's legs begin to tremble and he knew that she was close. Peter looked up from what he was doing and he could see Carla's eyes closed, one hand grabbing the sheet that was under them and the other on the back of Peter's head, urging him to continue. This turned Peter on even more, and he then stoped and went to kiss Carla, swapping over so he was now using his fingers again.

"Oh my god Peter," Carla moaned in between their kisses. "I'm so close," and after a few seconds, Peter felt a warm gush around his hand as Carla climaxed. He slowed down his pace as Carla became more sensitive. As Carla came down from her high, she smiled at Peter before kissing him passionately and tugging his trousers down but having a bit of difficulty becuase they were both lying down. Peter decided to get up. Carla sat up with him. He stood there in front of the bed taking his trousers off then taking his boxers off. Carla bit her lip as she looked at Peter standind there clad naked and his cock now semi erect. She shifted more forwards so she was now sitting in front of Peter. She looked up at his before grabbing his length and moving her head forwards and letting his cock enter her mouth. She moved her head backwards and forwards along his length and sucking hard. Peter let his hand drop to the back of Carla's head, urging her to go deeper. She could feel his length hit the back of her throat over and over, as she got faster and faster making Peter moan in delight. Peter knew that he wouldn't last very long, not with Carla carrying on as she was. Peter's legs started shaking as he knew he was about to come. He came inside of Carla's mouth and she swallowed. As she looked up at him, she used her finger to wipe the corner of her mouth clean and put her finger in her mouth.

Peter pushed Carla back down gently, kissing her passionately as their tongues danced together. He then pushed Carla's legs up, so they were bent on the bed and he kneeled in between her legs. He grabbed hold of his length, moving his hand up and down it for a few seconds before leaning in and rubbing the tip of it between Carla's lips.

"I can't wait any longer Peter!" she said.

"Ask nicely," he said smirking a bit and kissing her neck.

"Please Peter, will you fuck me?." she said smiling.

"Well since you asked so nicely.." he replied and he pushed his length carefully into her. Carla groaned as she felt every bit of Peter inside of her. Peter began moving back and forth, back and forth, going deeper and deeper each time he entered her.

"Oh my good, Harder." Carla groaned.

Peter began to go even faster and harder, his hand's resting either side of her face, as he leaned down and kissed her. Sucking on her lower lip. Carla let her hands slide down to Peter's bottom and she let her fingers dig into his bottom as she could feel her self getting closer and closer.

"Fuck." she said as she felt her self climaxing.

As Carla climaxed, Peter felt her tighten around him.

"Oh My god Carla," he groaned as he came deep inside her.

He collapsed in a heap beside her and they started passionatley kissing again.

"Well, that was fun," Peter said inbetween kisses smirking.

"Indeed." she replied.

They both stopped kissing for a bit and just started kissing.

"We should do this more often," Peter said smirking.

"Ey mister, just a bit of fun you said." Carla replied her finger tapping his chest.

"Exactly," Peter answered. "That was fun wasn't it? and what better way could you of got to end your night?" he said laughing slightly smugly.

"Well, I don't know. I could of copped off with a gorgeous security gurads from one of the nightclubs." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Very funny." Peter replied as Carla laughed.

"Come here you," Carla said seductively as she pulled Peter on top of her and let her tongue slip into his mouth..

**Well guys, i'm hoping you've enjoyed that. As I said before i started writing this chapter. It was my first attempt in writing an M rated fic. Please review & thanl you for reading :) xo**


	10. Chapter 9 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 9.

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks for the reviews. :) xx**

* * *

The next morning, Peter woke up around about 6.30am in a spooning position with Carla and his arm wrapped firmly around her stomach. After lying there for a few minutes, he decided to get up and make Carla a mug of coffee. He got up from the bed and put his boxers on, making his way into the kitchen, trying not to make too much noise in case he woke Simon. A couple of minutes later, Peter returned into his bedroom, closing the door quietly and sitting in front of Carla. He nudged her slightly. Carla's eyelashes fluttered open and she gave Peter a small smile, in which he returned. She sat up slightly as Peter handed her the coffee.

"How ya feeling?" Peter asked.

"Awful," Carla replied. "Look Peter I'm sorry about last night.." she said putting her hand on her forehead.

"What have you got to be sorry for?." Peter replied with a confused look.

"Coming here. Harrasing you. Leading you on. Look it's not been too long since Trev and me finished. It doesn't feel right.."

"Listen Carla, we had his conversation last night."

"Did we?!" Carla replied a little confused as she hardly remembered anything about the previous night. Only some bits of the night out with her girls and spending the night with Peter.

"Yes we did.." he said putting his coffee down on the bedside cabinet and lying down on the bed next to Carla. ".. and we both agreed that it was only going to be a little bit of fun, just as friends," Peter said.

"It's not the first time this has happened though is it Peter?" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know, but were not hurting anyone by doing this are we? No harm in having a little bit of fun now and then," he said winking at Carla.

"I guess not," she replied with a giggle.

* * *

It was now nearing up to 8am, and Carla was leaving Peter's flat. She popped her head around the door first, not wanting anyone to see her. When she thought that the coast was clear, she quickly emerged from the bookies flat, closing the door behind her and power walking towards her flat. Oblivious to Carla, Michelle had seen all of this through the rovers upstairs window, as she was up early suffering from a severe hangover.

"Well well well.." Michelle said to herself smirking.

* * *

That evening, Carla was sitting in her living room, when the buzzer went. She got up, wondering who it was. She picked the phone up and said.

"Hello."

"It's me Car. Let me up." and with this, Carla let Michelle up. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly before going to put the kettle on in the kitchen. Michelle entered the flat a few seconds later, closing the door behind her and taking her jacket off.

"Coffe 'Chelle?"

"Please love.." Michelle replied sitting on the sofa. "So were you rough this morning then," smirking to herself as she had her back to Carla who was busy making the coffee's in the kitchen area.

"Just a tad, yeah," Carla giggled as she made her way through towards Michelle and handing her her coffee.

Carla sat opposite to Michelle, and asked her "How were you this morning?"

"Awful. I've slept nearly all day. Anyway where did you go to last night? We all went to bistro afterwards."

"I told ya last night 'Chelle. I was knackered! I just needed my bed.."

"You're bed?"

"Yes Michelle, my bed.. why," Carla looked confused at Michelle who was smirking slightly.

"Well. After what I saw this morning, I got the impression that you didn't sleep in you're own bed last night..," Michelle said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are you talking about Michelle?."

"I saw ya coming out of Peter's this morning, come on Car spill."

"Oh right." Carla replied. "Well nothing 'appened any how. He saw the state I was in last night from his window. He came down and he offered me a coffee, so I could sober up a bit. We talked for a bit then I slept on the sofa as it was getting late.. Nothing to tell."

"And you really think I'm gonna believe that? I've known you over 20 years by now Car. I can read you like a book. You gonna tell me the truth?."

Carla didn't reply. She just blushed and giggled slightly.

"No need to be embarassed Car! It's me your talking to after all.."

"I was drunk 'Chelle.."

"Yeah and.."

"We both agreed on that it should not happen again. It was a drunken mistake."Carla lied to Michelle.

"Why the hell not? Your both single, and not to mention that he is gorgeous. You should grabb him whilst you can."

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now 'Chelle! It's not been long since Trev and me broke up."

"You do like him though and you think he's gorgeous." Michelle smirked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes Michelle. I admit it ok. He is fitt, but that doesn't mean that I want a relationship with him does it."

"You haven't answered my other question.. Do ya like him?"

"No.. I.. I don't know 'Chelle. I haven't really thought about it, but it's not going any further anyway, so just leave it at they 'ey." Carla replied in a firm tone.

"Alright then." Michelle answered.

A few seconds went by and the two girls were in total silence before Michelle piped up again..

"Was he good," she dared to ask as she giggled.

"I'm not going to answer that 'Chelle."

"Was he though?." Michelle dared again.

"Yeah he was ok! Great infact. Now let's just leave it at that shall we." Carla replied as both girls started giggling hysterically.

* * *

**Please review guys and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading xo**


	11. Chapter 10 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the slow update guys on this chapter. Been really busy! but I'm hoping to get at least 2 chapters up for you today :) I've also changed my future chapters just a tad and I think some reviewers will be pleased in where in taking this story for a short while.. :) Enjoy. xx**

A few days had now passed and Peter and Carla had not had much contact with each other, apart from the odd text asking how they were doing. It was a Thursday night and Peter was in the Rovers leaning on the bar talking to Steve.

"Hows about we go out for a few pints on Saturday night mate? We can start off here then head off into town, what dya think?" Steve asked Peter as he pulled him a pint.

"Well, Simon's at a sleepover on Saturday night at a mate's house and my dad is picking him up on Sunday morning to have lunch at theirs, So I'm up for it mate." Peter said as he took a sip of his pint and handing Steve a £5 note.

"Great! I'll text the lads asking if they're up for it," Steve answered taking the money from Peter and cashing it into the till.

"What time are we starting off here mate?" Peter asked.

"Come here for around 7pm, we'll have a few 'ere and then we'll ring a taxi."

As Steve was finishing off his sentence, the Rovers door swung open, with a loud familiar laugh to be heard as someone entered. Peter turned his head, the laugh familiar to him. Carla. Much to Peter's disappointment, Carla wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a tall dark haired guy and he was quite good looking. Before walking towards the bar she turned to the man she was with and told him something, before he walked towards one of the Rovers booth. Peter guessed that Carla told him to go and sit down and that she would get the drinks in. She walked towards the bar and she said..

"Alright lads?!," indicating that she was also talking to Peter and not just Steve. "Two large glasses of red please Steve." Carla said going into her bag for her purse.

"Coming up!." Steve replied before walking towards the back of the bar to make the two red wines.

"So, how are ya keeping 'Car? Not seen 'ya around the past few days." Peter said taking another sip of his pint.

"Oh, I'm good 'ya know. Been busy. Had loads of meetings this week, as you can see. That's Tom over there. He's from Leeds."

"And here's me thinking that you were on a date with him..," Peter said smiling to himself slightly, Secretly glad that she wasn't on a date with him.

"Oh I don't know, it could easily turn into one. I mean he's single, gorgeous and he's older than me. He's a catch. What's not to like? Were going to the Bistro for a meal later, so were only having a quick one here."

"Oh right, well I hope you have a good night" Peter said slightly off-ish, and with that Steve returned with their drinks handing them to Carla.

"Cheers Steve," she said handing him a £10 note, "Keep the change!." Before walking towards the booth that Tom was sitting.

Carla had just loved the conversation that she had just had with Peter. She knew that it had made him completely jealous, and she loved the fact that she had a bit of control over Peter. She did lie just a tad though. It wasn't going to be a date. Tom and her was just talking business. She would never do that to Peter. Going on a date with someone else after turning him down a couple of days ago. Even she wasn't that heartless, she just loved to wind him up a bit and have a bit of banter and at this time, she was succeeding.

Peter stayed at the bar with Steve. He was rather quiet and he kept looking over towards Tom and Carla. He was seething with jealousy, but he didn't let it show. He wanted to be the one who was sitting next to Carla, taking her out for dinner. Not Tom. After a couple of seconds, Peter watched Carla and Tom down their drinks and head towards the Rovers door.

"See ya Peter." Carla said to Peter as she walked through the door of the Rovers and onto the street.

"Yeah bye." Peter mumbled under his breath and taking a swig of his pint.

* * *

About half an hour or so later, Carla and Tom were sitting in the Bistro just having received their meals when suddenly Tom's phone made a bleeping sound, indicating that he had a message. He opened the message and after reading it he stood up and said..

"Look Carla, there's been an emergency. I'm going to have to go. I'll ring you tomorrow to negotiate further with the order. I'm sorry about his." and with that he walked out of the Bistro not giving a chance for Carla to say anything and also leaving her to pay for everything. She decided to finish her own meal before going up to the bar to pay Leanne.

"Oh hey 'Car. Where did you're friend go?." taking the money from Carla and cashing it into the till.

"Long story Lee," Carla replied. "I'll see ya around 'ey, keep the change." and with this, Carla walked out of the Bistro.

* * *

As she was walking out of the Bistro and down Coronation Street, Peter walked out of the Rovers lighting a fag. He noticed Carla walking down the other side of the street, deep in thought and he shouted at her..

"Hey Carla!," Carla turned around to see Peter crossing the road towards her.

"How was you're night?." he asked taking a drag.

"Alright," she replied looking down slightly. "Tom had to leave early. An emergency or something."

"Well that wasn't very nice as it?," Peter replied rather smugly, secretly glad that things had not gone to plan.

"Well, it was an emergency of some sort Peter." she said looking down. She was thinking of telling Peter that Tom and her was not on a date and that she was only trying to make him jealous, but she decided not to. She didn't want to ruin the fun. Not just yet anyway. She was going to play games with him, and she was going to have fun at doing so..

"Well," Peter said taking a step closer to Carla. "If I had taken a Lady like you out for dinner, but had to leave because I had a **"very important excuse"**, I would of made sure like any decent man would that my Lady had been dropped off safely at home, not been left on her own, and i'm guessing he didn't have time to pay the bill?"

"Yeah well.." Carla replied looking down at the floor. This was going to be a difficult game to play with Peter. He could read her like a book. This was going to be difficult and hard at the same time. She really didn't want to fall into his charms once again, not just yet anyway, but she was finding it increasingly difficult at the moment.

"You deserve 100% better than that 'Car." Peter whispered looking into her eyes and leaning in to kiss her.

She decided to let him have a few seconds of excitement, letting him think that he had her before pulling away.

"This can't happen Peter." she said pushing him away from her slightly.

"It's happened before, on one or more occasion if I believe so and I didn't hear you complaining at the time." he answered rather smugly.

"And we agreed as I remember that it happened just as friends and nothing more. Just a bit of fun like you said."

"I love it when you play hard to get." he said taking a step closer to her again.

"No! I mean it this time Peter! Nothing else is going to happen between you and me. It ends here." she secretly lied.

Peter didn't reply. He just looked down towards the floor feeling gutted.

Carla looked at him, feeling slightly a bit guilty before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek and whispering "I'm sorry.." before pulling away.

As she walked away into the darkness, she smiled to herself. She was going to let him stew for a few days.. Carla wanted nothing more than to respond to Peter's actions there and then, but that would ruin all the fun and the excitement..

Peter stared at Carla as she walked away. He was really gutted. He really was starting to fall for Carla, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to believe that Carla didn't want anything else to happen between the pair. There was definitely a spark between them. "This isn't over" he thought to himself "Two can play this game.."

**There you go guys! There's another Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll have another chapter (or maybe 2) up for you tonight :) Please review and thanks for reading :) xo**


	12. Chapter 11 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 11

**Well as promised here's the next chapter! Also I promise that the next chapter will be on by tomorrow night. Sorry for this slow update. It took a long time for me to write this. Hope you enjoy it :) xx**

It was now Saturday night, and Carla was in the back room of the Rovers with Michelle. They were having a gossip over a brew.

"Soooo, anything new regarding Mr Barlow and you?." Michelle questioned Carla as she giggled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Michelle but no, we have not slept together." Carla replied rather bluntly making Michelle laugh.

"Oii, I didn't ask that." Michelle laughed.

"Well you might as well of," Carla answered, "but we did have a brief moment on Thursday night.."

"Well come on then 'Car! Spill.."

"Well basically, I was walking down Coronation Street and he was coming out of the Rovers.."

"Yeah.. and.."

"We got talking.. and then we kissed." Carla said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And nothing else happened?."

"No, I told him that he whole thing that was going on between him and me had to stop, and that is was going to end there and then."

"Well why did ya say that for?," Michelle replied rather confused. "You were in for a good catch there."

"Oh I know 'Chelle.."

"Well what are 'ya playing at then Carla?."

"I'm letting him stew for a bit. Panick him. It will be worth it in the end." Carla said as she winked at Michelle.

"So you're just playing games? God 'Car you can be tight at times ya know." Michelle giggled.

"It's all part of the game 'Chelle. I even let him think on Thursday night a few hours before we kissed that I was on a date with Tom. You know Tom, from Leeds. We agreed on a big deal yesterday afternoon on the phone?."

"Oh yeah.."

"Well him. Of course we weren't on a date. We were just talking over dinner about the order, and he had to leave when we was 'bout to eat. An emergency or something. Anyway that's how I saw Peter in the street. Oh 'Chelle you should of seen his face. Peter I mean! His face just fell when I told him I was going on a date with him."

"Ahh bless 'Car! But I'm serious.. Don't let these silly games go on for much longer.. just in case you might lose him for good. He's a decent guy, and I think he really likes you."

"Well, I'm starting to fall for him as well.. but there's no harm in playing hard to get is there? I might go and see him later on actually.. tell him everything."

"Ahh.. well he won't be there tonight."

"How do ya know 'Chelle?."

"He's going out on the town with the lads tonight. He should be in the bar right now I should imagine, they were meeting here at 7. Go and have a word with him now." Michelle said trying to encourage Carla.

"No! I'll go see him tomorrow. I don't wanna ruin his night."

"And how are ya going to do that?.. by telling him that you really like him? Don't be silly 'Car! Go on.."

"Ok then." Carla said as she got up from the sofa. "I'll be back in a bit.

As she walked from the back room of the Rovers and towards the bar, she paused for a moment. She saw all of the lads standing by the bar the other side of the Rovers.

As she walked out and leaned behind the bar, she tapped Peter's arm and her turned round, facing her. He looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. His naturally tanned skin showing perfectly as he wore a smart black shirt with short sleeves, showing his biceps. She wanted nothing more than to lean in there and then and kiss him fully on the lips. She brought herself back to her senses and said,

"Look Peter, could I have a quick word?."

"Well is it important? Because we are about to leave for town now.."

"Look it doesn't matter.. you go." and with this, she turned around and she headed back into the back room where Michelle was awaiting her.

Peter instantly regretted the way he had just spoken to Carla. He didn't mean it at all.

Carla walked back into the room Michelle was in and closed the door behind her, taking her seat back next to Michelle.

"Well.. How did it go?." Michelle asked Carla rather excitedly.

"Awful." Carla replied not looking at Michelle.

"Why what happened?."

"He hardly said anything to me."

"What?."

"Yeah.. I asked him if I could have a quick word.. and he just asked if it was important as he was now off into town with the lads."

"What a flaming idiot." Michelle replied rather annoyed with Peter.

"I just told him to go.. I don't blame him really. I pushed him back the other night and told him that nothing was ever going to happen between us again. It's my fault, and now.. he wants nothing more to do with me.." Carla said as she began to cry.

"Oh 'Car! Come here.." Michelle said as she hugged her best friend.

* * *

A few hours later, the lads were in a nightclub in the middle of Manchester. They were all, including Peter were now drunk.. and they were all having a good time. Peter had drank more and more to try and forget the way he had spoken to Carla earlier in the Rovers.

A few minutes later, a blonde walked past Peter and smiled. He smiled back at her. There was no denying, she was gorgeous, but she wasn't Peter's type. Tonight.. he was just looking for someone to have a bit of fun with, and also to take his mind off of Carla.

A bit later, the blonde had come to talk to Peter and she was now standing next to Peter by the bar. They had been talking for quite a bit now. He had found out that she was 30 years old, single and she was called Sarah. Soon, talking turned into flirting and he had bought her a drink. Flirting had then turned into kissing, and as Peter was getting to know Sarah a bit better, Steve tapped him on the shoulder and said..

"Look Peter mate, were heading off back to the Rovers now.. It's 11.30pm now and we can finish the night off in the Rovers.. what dya say? But of course if you wanna stay here that's fine. I just thought I would ask ya since the taxi's are on the way.."

"Ohh i'll be out in a minute mate." Peter answered as Steve nodded then walked back towards the rest of the lads.

"Listen Sarah, I've got to go with these home. I've got a son who will be waiting for me to pick him up first thing in the morning from his grandma and grandad's house," Peter lied. "Give me your number and i'll text ya yeah?." And with this the blonde wrote down her mobile number on a piece of hanky before putting it into Peter's pocket, then kissing him on the cheek before she walked away. Peter then walked towards Steve and the other lads. He now felt a bit guilty. He wasn't planning on texting that girl again. It was Carla that he truly liked, and nothing or no one was going to change that for him any time soon. He figured that he would ring Carla tomorrow and talk to her properly, and also apologize for the way that he had spoken to her.

"Eyy Peter mate! How can ya manage to pull a bird like that?." Tommy laughed as Peter looked at him rather smugly, trying to hide the fact that he had no interest in the girl whatsoever and it was Carla who he truly longed for.

"What can I say mate? I must have something that you clearly ain't got." He said smirking slightly as Tommy's face dropped a little.

Less than an hour later and the lads were arriving back at Coronation Street.

"Right lads!," Steve shouted. "Last orders at the Rovers, Let's Go!." and with this, everyone followed Steve into the Rovers. Peter was the last to go into the Rovers. He Stood on the pavement outside for a moment taking his phone out of his pocket and scrolling down to Carla's name. He was planning to phone her, but decided not to as it was way past midnight and he didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. It would have to wait until morning. Unknown to Peter, Carla was also in the Rovers but in the back room sharing a bottle of wine with Michelle.

As the lads were in the Rovers in the middle of their pint, Steve walked through to the back room to see his girlfriend. He didn't expect to see Carla there, but he didn't mind. He knew that Carla and his girlfriend were best friends.

"Alright Babe?," Michelle said to Steve as he walked through the door and kissed his girlfriend. "You had a good night?."

"Smashing 'Chelle. Everyone enjoyed themselves, oh and as for Peter. Well he pulled a cracking bird in the nightclub!." Steve replied not knowing that Carla held some feelings for Peter.

"Oh aye," Michelle said trying her best not to act suspicious and also not trying to upset her best friend as she gathered that Carla didn't want to know what Peter had been getting up to with another woman on a night out. "Where is he now then?."

"Oh he's having a pint with the rest of the lads in there. He left the girl he was with in the nightclub, think he's got her number though. Anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for last orders.. oh and Carla of course."

"Maybe we'll come out in a bit babe." and with this Steve kissed Michelle again before walking out of the back room and into the bar, closing the door behind him. As soon as Steve had closed the door, Carla broke down crying again.

"Right I'm going to sort this out once and for all." Michelle said rather angrily as she got up from the sofa and made her way towards the door.

"Look 'Chelle, Please just leave it. It was my own fault for playing games."

"I'm not letting him treat you like this Carla. No Way!." and with this, Michelle walked through the door on the hunt for Peter.

* * *

She soon found him a couple of minutes later in the back of the Rovers sitting on the bench outside with his fag.

"Eyy!," Michelle said as she closed the back room door of the Rovers behind her and walking towards Peter standing right in front of him. "I want a word with you!."

"What's up Michelle?." Peter asked her rather confused.

"It's about you and Carla."

"Me and Carla?." Peter said trying to act as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes you and Carla! Don't worry, she's told me everything."

"Oh that.."

"Oh yeah that Peter!," she replied rather angrily. "Dya know that she's been in the back room with me all night crying her eyes out after the way you spoke to her earlier."

"Yeah I know Michelle, I was out of order! Look, I need to talk to her. Is she still in there?."

"Yeah she is. Crying her eyes out."

"Well let me talk to her." he said trying to get past Michelle, but she stopped him.

"Woah! Not so fast. She's now not only crying for the way you spoke to her, but she's crying harder now because of what you've been doing tonight!."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a good liar aren't ya. Steve told me well** AND CARLA** that you pulled a rather good looking bird tonight.. well I can see the marks on you're face as well.. " Peter knew what she meant. The lipstick mark on his face that Sarah had left when she kissed him goodnight on his cheek. He rubbed the lipstick mark off of his face before continuing..

"Look Michelle! With all due respect, It's got nothing to do with you. This is between Carla and me."

"It's got everything to do with my if you're lying to Carla. Ohh yeah and hurting her!."

"Please Michelle," he said getting rather impatient. "Just let me talk to her."

"Just answer me one question.. Do 'ya like her?."

"I totally adore her 'Chelle!," he answered her truthfully. "I would even go as far as telling you that I love her. I know that that sounds silly because we've only been seeing each other a couple of weeks, but that's how she makes me feel! I know I've messed up big style tonight I know that, but please. Give me this chance to tell her how much she means to me.."

"Don't let her down Peter.."

"I promise you on my life that will never happen again.." he replied getting a bit teary.

"You better go inside then," Michelle said softening and moving to the side to let Peter inside. "And just for the record, I don't think she meant a word she said the other night to you, about not wanting anything else to happen between the pair of you.. I think the feeling is mutual between both of ya."

"Cheers 'Chelle." he whispered and then walking through the back door and walking towards the living area door. He clenched his fist and he knocked on the door..

**Well guys! That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote. And i hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. :) xo**


	13. Chapter 12 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 12

**Well here's another chapter guys! I don't know when the next update will be, as I am busy with college work, but I will try and get at leat 2 up before the end of the week :) I would also love to hear a few ideas for the future for where I can take this story.. Hope you enjoy :) xx**

As Peter knocked on the door. Carla looked up already guessing who it was. She was ready for this. She got up from the sofa and opened the door rather quickly.

"Alright?." Peter said rather nervously.

"If it's Steve you're looking for, he's just gone into the bar." Carla said rather bluntly.

"I wasn't looking for Steve, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, is it important?," Carla said playing the same game as Peter did with her earlier, as she walked from the door and into the living area. "Cause I was just about to go home now you see.."

"Don't be like this 'Car.."

"What do ya mean me being like this? You clearly did not have the time to talk to me tonight," she said angrily.

"Look, I didn't mean it ok.."

"Well why did ya do it then?."

"Because... I Don't know,"

"You don't know? Well let me tell ya why I think you spoke to me like that shall I.." Carla said taking a step closer to Peter. "I think you were sulking with me.."

"..and why would I be sulking with you?." he replied trying to act dumb.

"Because I turned ya down, that's why." she answered whispering slightly.

He didn't answer her, he just looked down and started pacing around the room. How was he going to say this to Carla?

"Look at ya! You can't even admit it.." she said.

"Alright! I admit it," he said holding both of his hands up. "Yeah, I was sulking with ya, who wouldn't? Getting turned down by a lass like you, any man would!." He said trying to make eye contact with Carla but she just looked down, before looking up again and saying..

"Look Peter, I can't be bothered with arguing with you tonight.." and with this, she grabbed her bag from the table and made her way towards the door. She didn't get a chance to open it though. Peter had ran in front of her and put his hand on the door, leaning on it not letting Carla go.

"Not so fast." he said.

"Please Peter!."

"No! I'm not letting you go until we've talked properly."

"10 minutes..." Carla said before taking a seat on the sofa.

Peter paced the room for a few seconds, trying to figure out in his head what he was going to say to Carla.

"Look.." he said kneeling down in front of Carla who was sitting on the sofa, and putting both of his hands on either side of her thighs.

"I wanna apologize, for the way I spoke to ya tonight. I was well out of order, but more than anything. I wanna say sorry for making you cry.. I really didn't want that Carla." he said moving his hands up and down her thighs trying to comfort her.

"I haven't been crying." she lied looking down.

"Car, I know you well enough now, and I know when you're lying to me." he said as he lifted Carla's chin up with his index finger. ".. and I know as well, that you didn't mean a word you said on Thursday Night."

"Well it doesn't matter if I meant it or not now, you've clearly moved on."

"Look Carla, that girl meant nothing to me tonight."

"If I had a pound for every man I heard saying that, I'd be a millionaire by now!"

"I mean it Carla. I knew damn well that you were playing games with me on Thursday night, So I thought to my self.. Two can play this game. I just wanted to prove to my self that you cared for me deep down more than you were letting on.. and guess what, it worked.."

"Don't flatter your self Peter.."

"Why were you crying even worse then when ya found out that I was with that girl then? Let me answer that shall I?.. Jealousy."

"I wasn't jealous Peter. I was crying because I never thought that you would move on that fast from me."

"Oh believe me 'Car.. I would never walk away from you that easy.. Hand on heart," he said taking Carla's hand and placing it where his heart was located. "It's you that I want. I've only gotten to know you the past couple of weeks, but I feel like I've known your for years. You've got this hold on me that i've never felt with any other woman. The night's i've spent with you, holding ya, kissing ya, making love.. I never wanted you to leave me, and I'm not gonna lie. Deep down, when I told you that the things between you and me were only happening as friends, I really didn't mean it and I was gutted when you agreed. I've wanted ya from the first night we spent together, even though we were just a tad bit drunk," he laughed. "But I wanted to make you happy. I didn't want to rush ya into another relationship because I respected your wishes of not wanting another relationship so soon after Trev. I honestly really do love 'ya 'Car, and i'm hoping one day when you are ready, that you'll give me a chance to prove how much I want this and how much I love ya.."

Carla didn't reply. In a way, she really didn't expect him to open up to her as much as that, but the way that he had just said that.. It made her fall in love with him even more! She leaned in and she pecked him over and over slowly on the lips. Peter didn't respond for a few seconds as he was in shock. He didn't expect her to react the way that she did, but he wasn't complaining. He soon responded as he knew that now, he well and truly had Carla.

After a few minutes, Carla pulled back, looked into Peter's deep, brown, gorgeous eyes and said "I Love you.. and I'm ready."

By this, Peter knew what she meant..

"Well then.. Carla Connor, the love of my life. Will you do the honours of becoming my girlfriend?." Carla giggled before saying. "Of course I will Mr Barlow.." before leaning in again and kissing him passionately on the lips, before the door swung open.. Michelle.

"Eyy you two," she said a bit taken back that Carla had forgiven him so quickly, but she was happy for her best friend. "No funny business on my couch.." she said firmly but only joking as she left them to it. With this Carla pulled back, and said..

"As much as I would love to do this all night.. I really should be getting home.." she said playing with Peter's collar.

"Well why don't ya stay with me tonight? Si's at my dad's and Deirdre's."

"You sure?" she smirked as she kissed him again on the lips.

"Well you're my girlfriend now ain't ya, and I expect to be waking up to your gorgeous face every single day." he said winking.

"You are such a charmer," she said punching him lightly on his arm.

"Well come on then.." he said getting up off the sofa and pulling at Carla's hand so she was standing up with him. "Let's go.." and with this, Peter walked out of the Rovers through the back door holding Carla's hand. As they reached the cobbles, Peter began jogging towards his flat, having a laugh with Carla as he knew that she could not run, not while she was wearing her killer heels anyway.."

"Eyy you.. you know I can't run in these shoes!." she laughed as she knew that Peter was only having a laugh with her.

"Well what can I say? I can't wait to get you up them stairs can I.." he said with a wink, and with this, he let Carla up into his flat..

**There you go guys! Thanks again for the reviews that I've had on previous chapters, They've been very encouraging! thanks again :) xo**


	14. Chapter 13 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 13.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! I've been soo busy with college work it's unreal :( I'd like to give a huge thanks to all of the people who have reviewed. They mean a hell of a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and there's plenty more happy Carter to come in the future chapters :) xx**

* * *

It was the next morning. Carla woke up first. She pinched herself, just to check that everything that she thought had happened the previous night was real. She was lying next to Peter on the bed. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other arm behind his head. Carla's head was on his chest and her arm draped on his stomach. She looked up to see Peter's sleeping face. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have him! He's gorgeous! She felt like she never felt like this with anyone ever before. This was for keeps, she would make sure of it. She sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow looking at Peter sleeping. After a few seconds, she decided to go to the loo, then go make Peter and herself a coffee. She didn't have anything to wear, so she grabbed the nearest thing she saw. Peter's shirt from the night before which was with the rest of the clothes; sprawled all over the bedroom floor from the previous night's antics.

A few minutes later, Carla was standing in the kitchen; having been to the toilet when she jumped slightly when she felt Peter's arms wrap around her waist and he started kissing her neck, then he said..

"Morning Gorgeous.." before continuing to kiss her on the neck.

"Eyy, you should of stayed in bed!," Carla said turning around to face Peter and handing him his coffee. "I was going to bring it to bed, so we could of drank it there." Carla said with a wink.

"I like the sound of that." he said, putting his coffee down on the kitchen unit and leaning in to kiss Carla passionately. Carla wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him in even closer. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Peter picked Carla up and carried her through to his bedroom.

* * *

After another session of love making, by now Carla and Peter's coffee's had gone cold and they were now just lying in bed together, playing around slightly.

"Eyy on a serious note," Carla said leaning on her elbow in the bed looking at Peter. "What time are 'ya meant to be at you're dad and Deirdre's?."

"Calm down! I don't have to be there till 2pm. It's only 11am now which means I've still got another 3 hours to put up with 'ya.." he said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. He was only pulling Carla's leg.

"Oh. Well if you feel like that, then i'll just go shall I?." Carla replied trying to sound equally annoyed but also joking as she tried to get out of Peter's bed. Peter grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back so she was lying on her back on the bed with Peter leaning over her as he started tickling her.

"Please Peter, Stop!." She said, laughing in hysterics.

"No!." He said, laughing equally the same amount.

Carla didn't reply to this, she just lifted her foot and rested it on Peter's crotch area but not hurting him. He soon got the message..

"Ahh, alright i'll stop!." he said resting his hand flat on Carla's toned stomach.

"Now we wouldn't want him to get hurt now would we?." she replied smirking.

"Definitely not!." he said looking down straight into the raven haired beauty's green eyes. He still couldn't believe that Carla was now his girlfriend.. She was out of this world gorgeous! Every guy on this street would kill to be in his shoes right now. He was never going to let her go. This was for keeps. He loved her so much..

They'd both calmed down now, and they were just looking into each other's eyes. Carla's hand had come to her stomach to rest on top of Peter's, and she moved her fingers round and round in circles on his hand. He used his other arm to rest above Carla's head supporting him as he used that arm to run his hand through her raven hair.

"I can't believe that I've got you.." he whispered, taken aback by her beauty. "You're perfect, beyond beautiful. Way out of my league." he continued.

"Eyy.. why do you put your self down so much?," she said, moving her hand from resting on Peter's hand to his face and moving her thumb over his cheek. "and i'll have you know.. you are equally as gorgeous, and I'm lucky to have a man like you in my life. I've never felt like this with anyone before Peter. Not even with Trev. When I'm with you.. I feel.. I Dunno.. Complete."

With this, Peter leaned in and kissed her meaningfully, before pulling back and staring into her eyes again.

"Look Carla, I'm going to tell my dad and Deirdre about us today and then, I'm going to tell Simon. I want us to be together properly. I don't want us to skulk around like we've got something to hide, and most importantly.." he said before whispering into her ear, "I want to show off my new girlfriend to everyone.."

Carla didn't reply, she just giggled. She piped up after a few seconds and she said. "God Peter, I hope they like me! I don't want a perfect relationship with you ending because you're family hates my guts.."

"Eyy, don't be silly.. why wouldn't they like 'ya?," he said now talking seriously before continuing, not giving Carla a chance to answer. "Actually, I don't really care what happens. Of course I want you and my dad and Deirdre to get along.. but if you don't, then it's their own loss. I'm never giving up on you Carla.. No way! And as for Simon, he'll just have to get used to it won't he? But I don't see why he won't like 'ya. He's a good kid."

"I really want this to work Peter.."

"And it will. Quit worrying." he said, leaning in and kissing her on her nose.

* * *

It was now 2pm and Peter had just arrived at number one for sunday dinner. Carla had left Peter's flat around 1pm which then gave him a chance to freshen himself up. There was five of them eating in Deirdre's. There was Peter, Simon, Amy and of course Ken and Deirdre. Tracey was out with her latest new fancy man which left little Amy once again dumped with his dad and Deirdre, not that they minded looking after her of course.

"Well that was smashin' Deirdre! Thank you."

"Well thanks Peter" Here.. pass me your plate, I'll get started on the dishes."

"I'll give 'ya a hand Deirdre." and with this, Peter collected everyone's plates form the table and carried them through to the kitchen for Deirdre.

Simon and Amy had now gone upstairs to play a game and Ken was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper. Peter and Deirdre had soon finished doing the dishes and they were sitting in the living rom with Ken having a chat. After a couple of minutes.. Peter said..

"Listen dad, Deirdre. I've got something that I need to tell 'ya."

"What is it son? Is there something bothering you?." Ken asked his son; a little bit of worry to be heard in his voice as Deirdre looked on.

"God no! It's nothing like that! In fact it's good news.."

"Well, that's what we want to hear." Deirdre said smiling at her step-son.

"I've started seeing someone.."

"Oooh is it someone we know?." Deirdre asked exiting a little too much.

"Let him finish what he's got to say Deirdre.." Ken said but smiling, obviously happy for his son.

"Well yeah.. you know her. Carla. We only decided last night that we were going to make a proper go of it, but we've really being getting to know each other for a couple of weeks now, and we really like each other." Peter said smiling, proud to admit that him and Carla were now an item.

"Well I'm happy for ya son!," Ken said putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"And so am I!." Deirdre piped up. "You should invite her over for dinner next Sunday Peter, so we can get to know her better"."

"Only if you're sure Deirdre.. oh and Dad.."

"Of course we are son!," Ken replied. "Have you told Simon yet?."

"No not yet.. I'm planning on telling him tonight, and If he's Ok with it.. I might invite Carla round to ours tomorrow night for dinner, so Simon can get to know her better. I really hope that he won't start playing up.."

"I'm sure he won't Peter. He's a good Kid." Deirdre said.

"I really hope your right Deirdre. I really want him and Carla to get on."

"Everything will be fine Peter!." Ken said. "You're worrying to much.. trust me!."

"I really hope so Dad! If not for mine but for Carla's sake.."

* * *

It was now 6.30pm and Peter and Simon had just arrived back at their flat. Simon was sitting on the sofa watching the Tv before he had to go to Bed. Peter was in the kitchen area making himself a coffee before going to sit down next to Simon on the sofa, ready to start talking to him about Carla and himself.

"Listen Si.. Can I talk to you for a second please mate?." Peter asked his son, turning the Tv off.

"Oooohh Dad! It was getting to the good part!." Simon replied in an annoyed type of voice.

"Just for a second Si. There's something really important I've got to tell 'ya.."

"Are you ill dad?." he said getting a little bit worried.

"God no! It's nothing like that. It's going to be good. If you're happy for me.."

"Have you got a girlfriend?."

"How did you guess Si?."

"I want you to have a girlfriend.. My best friend in school called Tom, his dad has got a girlfriend and he said that she's really cool. They're having a baby too! Can I have a baby brother or sister dad?." Simon asked his dad excitedly.

"Woahh! Slow down there mate! You've not even met her yet!." Peter said laughing.

"Do I know her dad?."

"Do you remember when you went to stay with Amy in the Rovers one night when I went out with Steve?."

"Yeahh.."

"Well do you remember the lady that was with Michelle that night? Carla?."

"Is it Carla dad?." Simon asked his dad with a grin.

"Yeah." Peter said with a smile.

"Woow. She's really pretty dad. I like her."

"Well, since you like her.. would you mind if Carla came round for tea tomorrow night? She wants to get to know you better.."

"Yeahh! Will she play on my wii with me?!."

"Well I dunno mate.. you're going to have to ask her aren't ya." Peter said with a smile, over the moon that Simon seemed to like Carla.

"Can I turn the Tv back on now dad?."

"Course you can mate!.." and with this, Peter turned the Tv back on for Simon and he got up and walked towards the kitchen area, where his phone was. He decided to text Carla to tell her the good news.

_**"Everything's gone good today. Dad and Deirdre has invited you over for Sunday lunch next week, and Simon is looking forward to you coming over for dinner tomorrow. By the way.. Simon thinks you're really pretty as well. Like father like son 'ey? ;) I Love You xxxx**_

And with this, Peter put his phone back down on the counter and turned to look at Simon. It was now 8pm and it was his bedtime.

"Come on then mate, It's bedtime." he said walking towards his son.

"Ohhhh Dad.."

"No mate.. You've got school tomorrow.."

"Can you read me as story then before I go to sleep?."

"Since you've been a good lad, then ok." Peter replied and they both walked into Simon's bedroom.

Carla mean while had just walked out of the bathroom after having been for a bath. She looked at her phone and saw Peter's name on her screen, indicating that she had a message. She smiled as she opened the message and read it. She was so glad that things had gone good with Ken, Deirdre and Simon. There was nothing holding Peter and herself back now. In a way, she was nervous, but she would soon get over that hopefully. She them decided to text Peter back.

_**"Soo glad that things went good babe. I'm glad that Simon seems to like me. I Love You Too xxxx."..**_

* * *

**There's another chapter guys! Let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters. I'd love to hear new ideas! Keep the reviews coming and thanks for reading :) xo**


	15. Chapter 14 - Friends With Benefits

Chapter 14.

**I'm sooo sorry for the long update guys! But I've already got storylines that will last for ages! Of course I would like to know what you would like to see in the future chapters. Well here goes.. Hope you enjoy :) xx**

* * *

It was now around 6.15pm the next night in the Barlow household and Peter was in the kitchen preparing dinner for Carla's visit. He was making spag bol and he had already bought Carla's favourite bottle of red wine for the evening. Peter was sticking to the orange juice for the night. He didn't really get a kick out of drinking in the flat and also he wanted to keep a straight head. Simon was in his bedroom doing his homework. Peter had told him he could stay up a little while longer since they had a special guest and because he was doing his homework now. The buzzer soon rang and Peter made his way from the kitchen and to the buzzer. He picked up the phone, of course he knew who was there.. "Come up," he said through the buzzer before putting the phone back on the hook and walking back into the kitchen. He could hear Carla's heels coming up the stairs and then he heard his girlfriend enter his flat.

"Hmmmmm, this is what I like to see," Carla said smiling at Peter who had turned around to face her as she closed the flat door, "a man in the kitchen.." she said as she walked towards him in the kitchen.

"Eyyy you.. when we do move in together, you're the one that's going to be in the kitchen 24/7." Peter said turning around, winking at her before giving her a peck on the lips and continuing. "After all.. that's where women belong isn't it? In the kitchen." before grabbing her hips gently and pulling her towards him.

"You're so sexist you know that!," Carla said smiling slightly, before wrapping her arms around Peter's neck. "and I'll have you know, if you'll ever be living with me I won't be spending time in the kitchen." she said suggestively before kissing him.

"Ohh aye.. where will ya be spending your time.." Peter smirked suggestively back.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't ya.." Carla giggled back before pulling back from their embrace and walking towards the sofa and sitting down.

"Where's Simon then?." she asked.

"Ohhh he's in his bedroom doing his homework. Pop your head 'round if ya like." Peter said getting back to his bolognaise.

"Yeah I'll do that." Carla said getting up and going up to Simon's bedroom door. She knocked on it before entering.

"Hiya Simon."

"Hi Carla!." he answered rather chirpily.

"Can I come in?."

"Yeah, you can sit on my bed." he smiled at her. She was taken aback at how quickly he had taken to her. She didn't think that he would of taken to her that quickly, but she was glad.

"Thank you." she smiled at the little boy before sitting at the bottom of his bed, "what are you doing?." she asked.

"History Homework."

"Ahh right. I was never any good at history in school."

"I really like it! and I like doing work on Henry the 8th and his wives."

"I bet your grandad Ken can help you out a lot on History can't he."

"Yeah he is really good at history. He's really good at english as well. My grandma Deirdre is not very good at helping me with my homework, she's just good at cooking yummy food."

"Is that right." Carla giggled at Simon's honesty.

"Are you my dad's girlfriend now?."

"Yeah Si, I am."

"I like you Carla." he smiled cheekily.

"Well I'm glad you do Si. Come sit here for a second."

Simon listened to what Carla said and went to sit next to her on his bed.

"Look. It is really important that me and you get on. I know we will, but you see.. If we would argue then it would lead to other arguments between other people. Like between me and your dad, because your dad loves you so much and he will do anything to protect you. So we won't argue will we Si?."

"No Carla. I want my dad to be happy and my bestfriend at school said that having a step-mum is awesome, so I don't want you to dump my dad."

"I won't dump you're dad Si." Carla giggled at how Simon could be blunt at times, but she wouldn't change the way he was. "I Love him."

"He really loves you Carla. He does nothing but talk about you all the time. You've made him really happy. Thank you." Simon said as he wrapped his arms around Carla's stomach.

Carla by now had a lump in her throat and she let her hand run through Simon's curly hair.

"Well we better go through Si.. You're dad's bolognaise looks yummy!."

"Come on then!." Simon said as he grabbed Carla's hand and pulled her through to the living area.

"Eyy you two." Peter said as he turned around. "Just on time. Dinner's ready."

"Let's hope were not ill tomorrow ey Si!." Carla said winking at Simon as they both walked towards the table and taking a seat. Peter followed shortly with two plates, handing Carla's first then Simon's before walking to the kitchen to get his plate and walking back to the table to join Simon and Carla.

After a few minutes, Peter looked at Simon who was scoffing his food and who had been dead quiet since his meal had arrived. He was to busy eating.

"Slow down Si! Or you'll make yourself ill."

"It's really good dad."

Carla giggled and looked at Peter.

"Yeah Peter, It's really nice. Thank you." she said before leaning in and kissing him.

"It's my pleasure babe. Come on, drink up. It's not like you not to touch your wine." he said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Barlow?." she smirked.

"Noo.. it's just I know that you like a glass of red with your meal."

"Yeah I do, I just don't feel comfortable drinking on my own."

"Well why didn't ya say? Do you want an orange juice?."

"Please." Carla smiled at him.

A few seconds later Peter returned to the table with a glass of orange juice for Carla.

"Thank you. Sorry for being fussy."

"No you're not."

"It's just that I'm also trying to cut down on the wine."

"It's not like your an alchy is it 'Car."

"No I know.. but before, I think the only reason I had a glass of red after work was because I had nothing better to do.. No one to spend my nights with. Sad I know.."

"Eyy no.. It's not sad. I'm glad you can open up to me, and anyway you won't have to spend your evenings alone anymore. You've got me and Si. Now eat up or your food will be getting cold." Peter smiled.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was still sitting around the table having just finished their dinners.

"Right then! I better get the washing up done!." Peter said collecting everyone's plates.

"I'll help you with them babe."

"No sit down, you're a guest." Peter said.

"No please let me help you. It's the least I can do."

"Ohhh Carla! I wanted you to play on the Wii with me."

"Well Si, how about you set it up, and by the time you've done that, I'll have finished with your dad."

"Ok." he replied bouncing towards the living room Tv and setting up the Wii.

Carla was washing the dishes and Peter was drying them and keeping them.

"Look. I really appreciate the effort you've made with Si Car."

"I didn't have to make an effort. That young man's a star! He's a credit to you. You must be proud."

"Nothing's going to stop us now Carla. It's you me and Si against the world." and with this he kissed her passionately.

"I love you Peter."

"I Love you even more Car." he said pecking her on the lips.

"Let's get to the little man over there." she said walking towards the sofa and taking a seat.

"Right Si.. What game are we playing?."

"Wii sports, you can go first. Then I'll go then dad can go last."

"Well thank you very much Si. Am I not good enough for you now, now that you've got Carla." Peter asked, only playing about.

"No." Simon answered not taking much notice.

"Be prepared boys.. I'll have you know I am very good at this."

"We'll see.." Peter smirked as he checked Carla out. She looked great. She was wearing tight skinny black jeans, a white blouse and black killer heels.

About half an hour later, Carla was busy winding Peter up. She had won in the final of the tennis competition on the Wii.

"Just face it babe.. It's not my fault that I'm better than you.." she said sitting on his knee with her arm around his neck. His hand rested on her knee and the other hand rested on her lower back.

"Well, I've got better things that I'm good at ain't I babe." he said rather smugly. "and I ain't seen you complaining." he whispered into her ear.

"You've got a big ego ain't ya." she said smirking turning to face him.

"Any man would with having a gorgeous woman like you on their arm."

"Flattery will get you everywhere young man." she said looking lustfully into his deep brown eyes.

"Eyy.. less of the old please." he said smiling.

"I'm joking baby." she said kissing him on the lips.

Their kiss was soon broken by Simon..

"Daaaaaaaaaad.. Stop kissing Carla all the time!."

"Well can ya blame me son? Anyway it's way past you're bedtime." he said getting up as Carla came up from where she was sitting on Peter's knee and sitting on the sofa.

"Ohh dad! I want to stay up with you and Carla!."

"You've got school tomorrow mate."

"Alright then.. but can Carla make me breakfast in the morning."

"Is it alright if Carla stay's here tonight then?." hoping that Simon would agree as Peter wanted to spend the night with Carla.

"Yeah, but can she stay in my room? She can sleep next to me on the floor?."

"Thanks for the offer Si," Carla said stepping in. "but I think it would be better if I slept next to you're dad. He'll miss me." Carla said giggling and looking at Peter.

"Right Si.. bed!."

"Night Carla. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Si."

"Look. I'll just tuck him in and I'll be back. Make yourself comfortable babe." and with this, Peter went through to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Carla was alone for about 15 minutes before Peter returned.

"He's asleep.." he said closing the door behind him.

"That was quick.. Must of been that game on the Wii. Tired him out."

"Yeah.. anyway. I'm glad that everything went good tonight."

"I know.. It couldn't of gone any better. I'm so glad."

"Anyways.. why don't we.. you know, have an early night?." Peter asked suggestively.

"I thought you'd never ask Barlow." Carla said winking at him before getting up off of the sofa, grabbing his hand, pulling him up from the sofa and walking towards the bedroom door..

* * *

**There goes another chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews I've had from the previous chapters, means a lot. Keep them coming! Thanks for reading and please let me know some of your ideas! Thanks again xo.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Well. I'm sorry again for the time I've taken to do this update! It's taken me a few days to write this chapter. It's M rated. As I'm growing more confident in writing, it becomes easier to write stuff you never thought you'd be able to if you get my drift and its all thanks to my reviewers! Thanks guys! Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and I'll let you get on with the reading. :) xx**

* * *

It was the next morning, and everyone was still in bed in Peter's flat. Peter woke up and he could see through the tiny gap of the bedroom curtains that it was still dark outside. Carla was still sound asleep. She was lying next to Peter with her head on his chest and her arm drapped over his lower abdomen. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock and it read 5am. Far to early. He knew that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. He was wide awake. He just laid there for a few minutes, listening to Carla's breathing and looking at her chest rise and fall. She was beautiful. Her long black locks draped down her back and Peter started running his hand through her hair deep in thought. He wanted nothing more than to wake her up there and then and make sweet love to her. He tried to get himself from his thoughts by getting up and going to the toilet. He untangled himself from Carla gently; trying his best not to wake her and then walking to the bathroom. He didn't need the toilet. He just wanted to stop himself from waking Carla up. He was in the bathroom for a couple of minutes before he decided to return to his bedroom. He stood by the door looking at Carla sleep. She laid on her back with one arm next to her head, and the other resting on her tanned, toned stomach. One of her legs were straight, with the other turned to the side and the flat of her foot resting against her other leg. After the previous nights antics, they both had decided to sleep in their underwear. Carla wore matching black underwear and Peter wore his white Calvin Klein's. She was beautiful. He made his way over to the bed and took his usual position in his bed. He closed his eyes for a bit trying to go back to sleep and also resisting temptation. Carla then rolled over like she could sense in her sleep that Peter was back in the bed. She draped her hand gently onto his stomach and she lifted her leg, letting her knee brush the tip of Peter's cock. Now, her knee was resting in between his two legs. He moaned as he felt Carla's knee brush the tip of his cock. What was she trying to do to him? Peter couldn't take it anymore. He finally gave in. It was like Carla was teasing him in her sleep. Carla's head was next to Peter's left shoulder. He turned his head before giving her a peck on the lips. To his amazement, she didn't wake up. She just moaned and moved her hand up and down his stomach slowly in her sleep and finally letting her hand rest on the top of his Calvin Klein's. He slowly turned her over so she was again lying flat on her back with one hand resting on her stomach. He turned on his side and he let his hand join hers on her stomach. He played with her hand for a bit before letting his hand drift down to the top of her knickers. He paused for a minute, looking up at her again. She was still sound asleep. He let his fingers slide down in between her folds and he started playing with her clit. She moaned in pleasure as he pinched her clit in between his fingers, but she still didn't wake up. He then inserted one finger inside of her and he started sucking on her ear lobe. Soon, Carla started to wake up from her sleep. She gasped as Peter inserted two fingers inside of her.

"What are you doing?." she whispered with her eyes still closed but her tone of voice clearly showing that she was enjoying her treatment.

"I think it's more of the case what are you trying to do to me." Peter replied moving his kisses to her neck as he began sucking on the soft spot on her neck.

"I don't know what you're on about." she whispered again but she moved her hand to rest on the back of Peter's head.

"Should I just stop then? Leave you to go back to sleep?." he said teasing her and removing his hand from under her knickers.

"Don't you dare stop now." she said seductively and guiding his hand back into her knickers. He began to pleasure her again. Carla's eyes were now fully open and she was enjoying her self. She could feel her orgasm building up inside her as she kissed Peter's lips and said,

"Deeper. Baby. Please."

Peter just smirked as he could see how much Carla was enjoying this. Carla lifted one of her legs so it was resting on Peter's thigh so he could go even deeper. He began to move his fingers even faster into her and he inserted his third finger. "Oh my god babe!." Carla moaned trying to be as quiet as possible as she knew Simon was asleep next door. "I'm going to cum." With this Peter quickened his pace even more as Carla bit his lip as she came on his hand. She smiled in between their passionate kissing.

"Now it's you're turn." and with this Peter knew what she meant. He sat up on the bed with his back against the headboard as Carla went to take her position in between his knee's. She grabbed her ponytail which was on the bedside cabinet and she put her hair up. She then slid Peter's boxers down his muscled legs and threw them on the floor. She began playing with Peter's cock in her hand as she looked at him suggestively. He let his head fall back to rest on the headboard and he lifted his strong arms so each hand was resting behind his head. She grabbed the base of his cock and she moved her head and began sucking on the tip of his cock. "Babe, that's great.." Peter said as he moved one of his hands to the back of Carla's head. Carla then started to move up and down Peter's shaft. His cock hitting the back of her throat every time. Peter moaned in pleasure. She was good at this. After a few minutes of doing this, Carla stopped and sat up playing casually with his cock.

"Let me fuck you Car." he said

"Peter. I said last night.." Carla said lying next to him.

"Please Car.."

"Peter. The only reason we had sex last night was because we used something. You haven't got any left so you know.. We can't do it."

"You'll be fine.."

"I'm not taking the risk Peter. I forgot to take my pill twice last week. I still could get pregnant."

"Highly unlikely Car.. You've been taking you're pill for a week now."

"I really don't want to risk it babe.."

"Please Car.. I'll pull out, I swear." he said as he turned so he was lying on his side facing her and she was lying on her side facing him. He lifted her leg so it was resting on Peter's thigh, as he began sucking on the soft spot on her neck again.

"I don't believe you." Carla said in a playful tone. She had to admit it. She really wanted to fuck Peter there and then but she was scared of getting pregnant. Peter guided his cock to Carla's entrance and started rubbing his tip against her opening.

"Just the tip Peter. I mean it." Carla said becoming putty in his hands and not being able to resist him. He pushed the tip of his cock inside of her over and over making her moan. As he looked at Carla, her eyes were closed. He could see that she was enjoying herself. He pushed deeper inside her, as deep as he could before pulling out, getting ready to go deep again. He didn't get the chance though as Carla closed her legs a bit. Stopping him from entering her.

"Hey, what did I say? Just the tip.."

"Car.. It's not like I'm going to cum straight away is it?."

"I dunno. You're balls look pretty full to me.."

"Stop worrying OK. I've got good control." pecking her over and over on the lips.

"You promise you won't cum inside me?."

"I promise.." and with this, he guided his cock into her again. He fucked her slow and deep, whispering loving words into her ear. She really couldn't resist him.

"Oh my god.." he panted as he could feel himself going to cum any second. As he was about to pull out of her, he came inside her. He pulled out of her a little bit ashamed but not showing it as he promised Carla that he wouldn't come inside her.

"What the hell are you playing at?." Carla said getting a bit angry.

"I'm sorry OK. What can I say. That's what you do to me. You make me lose control."

"This is not funny Peter. Do you realise I could get pregnant?."

"Just carry on taking your pill and you'll be fine."

"Let's hope so ey Peter. For your sake as well as mine." and with this, Carla went through to the bathroom to have a shower. Peter could hear the water running in the shower, so he decided to go through to the living area and make himself a coffee.

* * *

It was now 7am and Carla returned from the bathroom to join Peter in the living room. She went straight to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Peter had already had one and he was in the living area lounging on the sofa.

"Are you angry with me?." Peter asked Carla turning around to look at her.

"No I'm not." Carla said smiling softly at him before walking over from the kitchen area to join him on the sofa. "I was just worried at the time. But not anymore. I should be fine."

"You'll be fine. You won't get pregnant." he said rubbing his hand in circular movements on her lower back.

"But what if I do though?." she said looking into Peter's eyes.

"I don't think it will happen. But if you do, then we'll deal with it then won't we."

"You wouldn't leave me if I got pregnant would ya?."

"Don't be silly! I love you, and if you got pregnant then I'd stand by you and I'd love the baby equally the same as I love Simon." Carla didn't reply. She just gave him a warm smile. "Now you drink you're coffee and I'll go and wake Simon up. As I remember, you've promised to make him some breakfast."

Peter was so sweet and understanding. Carla leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips and then said, "I Love you so much."

"I love you even more." and with this he got up off of the sofa and headed towards Simon's bedroom. He knocked on the door before popping his head around the door and saying,

"Time to get up Si."

Simon stirred in his bed before sitting up and rubbing his eyes and asking his dad, "Is Carla still here?."

Peter chuckled before answering his son, "Yes she is Si. She's sitting in the living room waiting for you to get up so she can make you some breakfast." With this, Simon practically jumped out of his bed and ran into the living room to join Carla.

"Morning Si." Carla said as she smiled at the little boy.

"Morning Carla!," he replied happily. "Can I have my breakfast now please?."

"Course you can Si." she said getting up from the sofa and heading towards the kitchen area. "What would you like?."

"Ermm. Could I have some coco pops please and some toast?."

"You can. Why don't you go and sit down at the table and I'll bring your breakfast over." and with this, Simon bounced towards the table and sat down as he was told.

Peter watched all of this scene unfold. She really was a natural with him, and he could tell that Simon loved her to bits already. He walked over to where Carla was. She was pouring milk onto Simon's coco pops when he wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her neck before saying "You're a natural with him love." She turned around to face him with the bowl of coco pops in her hand and said "Peter. I'm only making him breakfast. It's hardly rocket science is it." she giggled pecking him on the lips and walking towards Simon. She handed him his coco pops. He thanked her and Carla walked back to the kitchen to put the bread into the toaster. As she was waiting for the toaster to pop, Peter asked her,

"So what are you up to today in work?."

"I've got a major meeting today. One of the biggest clients we've got. If I can bag this order this will keep us going for 6 months. I mean we've got plenty of orders, were not stuck or anything. But this means a lot to the business."

"Well I hope everything goes well for you babe. You deserve it. You work hard over there." he said kissing her on the forehead before passing her to put the kettle on.

"Anyway, that's enough about me mister. What's your day going to be like?."

"Oh the usual you know love. Not much difference in one day to another in the bookies. I really enjoy being my own boss but it can be really boring at times." As Peter finished his sentence, the toaster popped and Carla turned around to butter the toast. She walked over to Simon and gave him his toast.

"There you go Si."

"Thanks Carla! You're better than my dad." Carla just giggled and smirked at Peter.

"Oii! I heard that!." Peter said playfully taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right, I better go to change." she said as she walked towards Peter's bedroom.

* * *

She returned a couple of minutes later in the same clothes as she wore yesterday. She needed to go back to her own flat for a better and more formal clothes and also to do her hair and make up as she had nothing in Peter's flat. As she entered the living room again putting her shoes on she said to Peter,

"Look babe. I'm going to have to go. I need to go home to change before this meeting at 9."

"At least have some breakfast before you go 'ey?." he replied looking at her.

"Peter. I haven't got time. It's 8 already."

"At least have a banana or something."

Carla laughed before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and draping herself over Peter. "I'll have an apple." she said with a giggle. "I'll text you later babe." and with this she leaned forward and she kissed Peter passionately on the lips. As she was dragging herself away from him, she said "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied smiling at her lovingly.

As she was walking towards the front door of the flat, she ruffled Simon's curls and said,

"I'll see you Si. Be a good boy to you're dad for me and I hope you have a good day at school." and with this she walked through the door and left the flat..

* * *

**Well guys! That's done! I hope you enjoyed it. That's the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Let me know what you think and as always, ideas are always welcome. Thanks for reading :) xo**


End file.
